


Tisser les orties

by Nelja



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Défi Halloween, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Halloween, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakir et Ahiru, et une occasion unique, une nuit de déguisements et de magie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tisser les orties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Cette fic se passe après la série, spoilers jusqu'à la fin !

_Il était une fois un vilain petit canard qui devint un beau cygne..._

_Il était une fois le septième frère d'une princesse qui garda toujours une aile car elle n'avait pas pu lui finir sa chemise d'orties..._

_Il était une fois un jeune homme qui se promenait avec une oie d'or ensorcelée sous le bras qui personne ne pouvait toucher sans y rester collé..._

"Kwakwakwak !" s'exclame Ahiru en désignant les contes en question dans le livre de Fakir, puis en montrant le prospectus détrempé qu'elle a ramassé dans le lac. Il raconte que pour le soir du 31 octobre, il y aura une grande fête costumée pour honorer dans la joie les ombres des morts.

Fakir n'avait pas prévu d'y aller, mais l'enthousiasme d'Ahiru est tel qu'il percerait leurs deux coeurs à refuser.

"L'oie d'or, cela me semble pas mal." dit-il. "Ainsi, tu verras tous les costumes. Faudra-t-il, pour l'exactitude, te mettre de la colle sur les plumes de la queue ?"

"Kwaaak !" répond le canard d'un air horrifié.

"De toute façon, tu es beaucoup plus mignonne qu'une oie." plaisante Fakir. "Et je suis certain que ce ne sera pas le plus mauvais déguisement."

La soirée se passe agréablement. Ahiru est heureuse d'être ici, semble admirer les costumes, donne régulièrement un petit coup d'aile à Fakir pour en faire admirer un particulièrement réussi. Fakir, lui, regarde les gens, tente d'imaginer leurs histoires qu'il n'écrira jamais. Cela lui est devenu trop difficile, trop douloureux, pendant le combat contre Drosselmeyer, mêler le bonheur et le malheur qui coulent de ses doigts.

Un jeune garçon les suit depuis plusieurs pâtés de maison. Fakir n'a pas l'intention de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Tournant sur lui-même, sautant vers lui, il découvre un visage qu'il ne connaît pas, et un costume qu'il a considéré, celui du jeune prince avec une aile de cygne.

"Etes-vous morts ?" demande-t-il.

Fakir remue la tête, tendu. "Non, et ce n'est pas prévu dans un proche avenir."

"Alors vous êtes des magiciens. Je peux voir cela. Je vous offre ma magie pour la nuit. Vous pouvez la prendre. Vous en aurez besoin. Et moi, parfois, je veux redevenir ce que j'ai été, ce que je ne suis pas. Cette aile m'appelle."

Alors il tire sur ses vêtements. Il tire sur sa peau. Et voilà un cygne blanc qui s'envole, laissant derrière lui juste une chemise de fil rude. Avant que Fakir ait pu manifester sa méfiance, Ahiru a sauté de son bras, commence à fouiller sous le vêtement.

Et la voilà sous forme humaine, ébahie, agitant les bras. Ou plutôt, un seul bras, car l'autre est resté une aile de canard. Elle est aussi vêtue d'une tenue de princesse.

"Que se passe-t-il, aaaah, je suis une fille ! Le sol est si bas ! Fakir, tu as vu, je suis... presque une fille, en fait, je suis déjà déguisée ! Oh, viens danser avec moi, viens !"

"Je peux le comprendre." dit Ahiru alors que tout le monde forme un cercle autour d'eux - pour les regarder danser, pour ne pas leur marcher sur les pieds ? qui sait. "Tu m'as lu cette histoire. Il était humain, et à la fin il est redevenu humain, et sous forme cygne il a connu le froid, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il veut encore voler."

"Je ne t'ai jamais demandé." répond Fakir. "Je ne _sais_ même pas si tu veux être une humaine ou un canard."

"Cela dépend." dit-elle - et un instant elle est légère comme une plume. "Je croyais qu'être un canard était ce que j'étais vraiment, mais en réalité, les deux sont moi."

Elle baisse les yeux, rougit, et dit "Et toi, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu peux être un auteur et un chevalier et un danseur et une personne merveilleuse et tant d'autres choses."

Il voudrait l'embrasser, mais le moment est passé. Et déjà il lui offre une pile de caramels et de tout ce qu'un canard est incapable de trouver bon.

C'est une nuit de rêve et de sorcellerie, alors que les fantômes et les sorcières défilent, les vrais et les faux mélangés. Fakir prend la main d'Ahiru. C'est ce qu'il ne peut pas faire quand elle est un canard. Il peut bien la serrer dans ses bras.

"Viens." dit-elle enfin. "Nous devons le lui rendre. C'est sa soeur qui la lui a fait. C'est important." Il est au rendez-vous, au même endroit, devant une maison qui, réalise Fakir, quand elle est ouverte vend des plumes et de l'encre.

Les vêtements d'Ahiru tombent à terre, et elle devenient canard. Le cygne remet la chemise d'orties. Sous forme humaine, il y a du givre dans ses cheveux.

"Au revoir." dit-il. "Savait-tu que ma soeur est princesse aussi ? Pas de naissance, mais elle a épousé un prince."

"Kwak !" répond Ahiru d'un ton plein d'énergie.

Et Fakir se promet que ce sont qu'ils sont réellement ne compte pas devant ce qu'ils peuvent devenir. Il se promet qu'il lui tissera une histoire pour lui donner le pouvoir d'être canard ou humaine à sa guise, même si l'encre et la plume doivent en brûler ses doigts comme des fils d'orties.


End file.
